Talk:Beauties of Nature
How do I edit the lyrics so everything isn't in that double/multiple space format?? Cwjakesteel (talk) 03:24, April 8, 2018 (UTC) About the Translation 今ここにある　景色を守るため　朝焼けを待つ All of the verses I have translated pretty literally, but not to the detriment of the song. This is the only verse that I had some trouble with because the sudden shift to "protect the environment" bothered me. Literally it says: Now, (all) that are here, (for the) sake of protecting the environment; hold the dawn. 朝焼 is literally "morning glow" 景色 is literally "scenery" and can refers to the things you see on nature walks. I.e. flowers, birds, the wind, the moon. But "Protect the scenery" isn't a real English phrase. 朝焼けを待つ probably has more metaphorical weight than I give it credit. It probably means to "behold" the dawn ('s beauty). I'm ears for a better interpretation. Cwjakesteel (talk) 01:07, April 9, 2018 (UTC) More Trivia Not sure if I should make this a new trivia point, but "The beauties of nature" is a key poetic theme. The central theme in composing poetry (haiku) is The beauties of nature and the harmony that exist between nature and man. It is the slogan of the Hototogisu School of modern Japanese Haiku." - from my dictionary (takoboto) Cwjakesteel (talk) 06:27, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait...I'm mixing that up with kachou fuuei....nvm... Cwjakesteel (talk) 06:28, April 24, 2018 (UTC) More Translation notes I don't know how to add footnotes to the lyrics but here are some minazuki no ame ni utare 水無月の雨に打たれ The striking June rains kisaragi no yuki ni fukare 如月の雪に吹かれ The blowing April snow These two verses especially deserve footnotes. The words for June and April here are inputted by me. The actual translation for June is "month without water" which in Japanese refers to the sixth Lunar month (different from our Gregorian Solar months), while April is the second Lunar month which translates like "change clothes month." I believe the meaning is that we're not used to seeing striking rains in no-water-month? And we're not used to seeing snow in change-clothes-month? kachou fuugetsu tenjou mukyuu 花鳥風月　天壌無窮 The beauties of nature, as eternal as Heaven and Earth The different pronunciation of 花鳥風月 signals a different meaning. This acts like one word meaning "the beauties of nature" (when using onyomi), while the kunyomi is a list of nouns that amounts to the same thing. "Kachoufuugetsu" is a phrase that's like this, "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon: Go see them!" While "Hana, Tori, Kaze Tsuki" is just listing the nouns (but it still implies that these things have worth to us) kono inochi ga kaeritsuku wa この命が還り着くは This life comes back to The sense of "comes back to" means like when humans "come back to the earth" at death. Like ashes to ashes. yorokobi no tane ga nemutteru 喜びの種が眠ってる The sound of joy sleeps Here "sleeps" can also mean "dies." Sound here means "quality" Like the quality of joy that people have is not like it used to be. Thank you. Cwjakesteel (talk) 06:53, April 24, 2018 (UTC)